True Love Doesn't Always Conquer All
by KawaiPanda
Summary: I wanted to cry. To kick and scream. To hit something so hard that it was obliterated upon impact. I really thought about that last option too. It seemed so... appealing, though it would probably be someone's face. Namely a certain sand kunoichi... or a lazy genius who shall not be named. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I've posted before, but took down. I actually had someone ask about it, wondering if I would re-post it, and I decided to give it another go. Without further ado, here's the story! **

**This is dedicated to ShikaIno1. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**True Love Doesn't Always Conquer All **

**By KawaiPanda**

**Chapter One**

I wanted to cry.

To kick and scream.

To hit something _**so**_ hard that it was obliterated upon impact. I really thought about that last option too. It seemed so... appealing, though it would probably be someone's face. Namely a certain sand kunoichi... or a lazy genius who shall not be named.

I however, did none of these things.

Rather, I calmly took a deep breath and turned away from the offending sight, heading straight for the hokages office. After all, she had a mission for me, and I was going to accept it. It didn't matter now what Shikamaru thought. All that mattered was the fact that I wanted to escape for a long time, and this mission was perfect for just that. Sai was already okay with my taking the mission or not, because either way, he would be by my side. We hadn't seen eye to eye at first, because he was worried how it might affect me and the baby.

'At least someone cares about me and this child.' I thought bitterly. Though, Shikamaru didn't really know about it. But no matter, Sai already decided to step up to the plate and take care of the both of us.

_The room smelled of sweat and sex, tingling my nose, reminding me of what I had just done with my boyfriend. It was the third time this week that I had tried to talk to him, with us both ending up in bed, naked and wrestling for dominance. Today, it had to stop. _

_I wasn't complaining about the sex. The sex was great, but I felt like we were rushing into this. I mean, hell, we haven't even been using protection since we started the sexual part of our relationship. Stupid of us, I know. I don't know what I would do if I got pregnant... I mean, I know he would help me with a baby, but I didn't want to be a mother yet! Especially not when I'm only seventeen. _

_I just felt like we were getting in over our head. We have only been together a few months, and already we've been having sex regularly for the past two weeks without a thought about preventing pregnancy. _

_"Ino, you hungry?" The lazy genius asked as he walked over to the door, pulling on his pants on the way. _

_I shook my head, no. I was only going to throw it up from nerves... "No thanks sweetie." I sat up, shivering lightly as the cool air of the room hit me, and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to untangle as much of it as I could before pulling it back into a pony tail and getting dressed._

_ It was kind of appealing to see him, half naked, standing in my kitchen, cooking breakfast. I sat down and contemplated how I was going to put this. I didn't want him to think I didn't want him, that I didn't love him because I did, with all my heart. But this was getting out of control. _

_"Shika..." I started hesitantly. _

_"Yeah." _

_"I... I think we need to talk." He stilled instantly, carefully turning off the burner of the stove before turning and looking at me. _

_"What about?"_

_"... Us."_

_"And what about us?"_

_"I think we need a break."_

_"So, it's over then." It was more statement then question. _

_"No, I just think we need some time apart."_

_"Uh-huh." _

_"Shika..."_

_"It's fine Ino. I understand." But from the angry look on his face, I knew he really didn't. Yet, I said nothing, instead, I watched him hastily put his clothing on and walk out of my apartment, wondering if this was for the best. After all, we would end up back together... wouldn't we?_

I found out a week later that he and Temari had started dating. It was devistating to me. I wanted nothing more than to find him and kick his ass for being an idiot and leaving me, but he had made his decision and there was nothing I could do about it. What's sad was, all I really wanted was some space. There wasn't anyone else. In fact, I just wanted my apartment back to myself. I mean, we were together constantly since we started sleeping together. The only times we were apart were due to missions and that was if they were seperate. It was driving me up the wall. But it doesn't matter now.

I now have Sai.

_Sobs shook my shoulders, as tears streamed down my cheeks, seeming as if they would never end. I hadn't really thought about my period since it was it came and went as it pleased, but the moment I started vomiting from the smell of coffee, something I drank every morning for the last year, I almost had a panic attack. I didn't even know who I could go to, and found myself at the academy, sitting on the swing, moaping. _

_I couldn't tell Sakura because I was too scared of how she'd think of me. After all, of all of us girls, I should know better that to forget to use a simple jutsu to prevent conception. _

_If I told Tsunade she'd take me off missions until after the baby was born and even then I wouldn't get above a C-rank mission. And I'd have to tell her who the father was... _

_Couldn't tell Choji cause he'd tell Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru himself... fuck no._

_My parents would kill me if I even brought up the subject of sex... if I told them I was pregnant... let's not even go there..._

_When Sai had come across me, he tried, in his own awkward way, to cheer me up. It worked, but only a little. I ended up telling him the entire story and he was quiet for a few moments. When he said he'd stick by me and help me, my heart leapt with joy. I had **someone. **_

_He even asked me out, his exact words, "If you want, I'll be there for you...I mean...as more than just a friend...if you want..." _

_And though that someone had some emotional and social issues, he was going to be there for me. I guess Sakura's attempts at making him seem more emotional and human worked, though he still had a ways to go._

I said yes of course.

And though I still care for the genius who stole my heart, Sai accepts it. In his own little ways, he is a saint. In my eyes at least.

I hadn't known how serious they were until today when I stumbled upon them making out in his favorite cloud watching spot while searching for Shikamaru. It's hurt, like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and squeezed into mush.

Maybe I was going to go on the mission to get back at him. Maybe I wasn't... but all I really knew was that I needed to get away from him and this situation.

The mission was a long one too, from at least six months long to two years, and should we need it, even more time. We being Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and myself. Our mission was to gather information of course. We would blend in with the normal villagers and learn more about the ninja that resided in the village. Not too hard in my opinion, but should we get caught, we could be put to death.

Sai and I were posing as a newly married couple; I would be posing as a normal stay at home wife and Sai an artist. Sakura had been hired on as a doctor at their hospital while Kakashi, Sakura's 'husband' of five years worked as a carpenter. They would be staying in a house a few streets away from ours, the houses had already been purchased by the Hokage, the money coming from the mission founds, meaning we would be given enough to survive there, and live nicely. Though, we weren't getting paid as much once the mission was complete because of how much it had already costed the Hokage.

And since some of us, namely_ Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi,_ stood out a bit, they had to have genjutsu placed on them at all times, except when they were in the privacy of the homes.

Tsunade chose us because we we're the only ones who'd fit in the best, as normal people. We had abilities that would help us live there in peace and without suspicion. Neither Hinata or Neji could because they had easily recognizable eyes. Naruto, Kiba and Lee were too energetic. Shino, Choji, and Tenten might be able to pull it off, but they all declined. After all, it wasn't an over as soon as possible mission. It would take days for us to get used to our secret identities, weeks before we made friends, and months before we were really truly trusted. As I said, a long mission.

I wasn't sure I wanted to take this mission because I didn't want to be too far from Shikamaru, but as of now, I couldn't wait to get away from him.

Shikamaru may be a genius but he sure is stupid.

Another reason why I was so eager to accept this mission was because I wasn't ready to face anyone about the baby, because in mere months, they would have found out from obvious reasons. And I needed the time away, so I could get my life into order, without everyone in my ear about Shikamaru and raising my child. I wanted to have some control over this process without the influence of everyone else.

When I reach the tower, Shizune waved at me from the desk.

"She's in her office." She knew I was here for the mission, seeing as how she was kind of like a secretary to Tsunade.

"Thanks!" I headed down the hall, and upon arriving at my destination, briefly knocked on the door.

When there was no answer, I sighed and opened up the door. She had been napping, even drooling onto several important documents when I burst in, startling her awake.

"Ino? Ah, have you decided whether or not you will take the mission?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama. I accept the mission." She nodded, a grin on her face as she leaned back.

"You leave in the morning."

"Yes ma'am."

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought of it. I hope you like it. Sorry if anyone seems out of character. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. For those of you who don't know, I am working on a series about several of the naruto kunoichi. You should check out the two I already have out. Ino and Temari. Tenten and Hinata are next! **

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**True Love Doesn't Always Conquer All **

**By KawaiPanda**

**Chapter Two**

It had taken us several hours to get to the village, but we made it before sundown.

We traveled as fast as we could, taking only a break or two on the entire journey. We didn't have to take much with us since we were going to get things we needed while we stayed in the village. After all, with the guys and Sakura actually working, we were going to be making bank.

It was when we came within a five minute walking distance of the village, we split up, Sai and I, Sakura and Kakashi. They had also placed their genjutsu in motion.

Sai wasn't as pale as normal, but he was still considerably pale. He was also a blond like me, with the standard blue eyes. Sakura had red hair, and her forehead was normal sized. Kakashi had black hair and it no longer stood up, he had it tamed at the base of his neck in a low pony tail. He also didn't wear a mask but he had changed his face because of his eye...and he still didn't want anyone to see how he looked without his mask.

We all wore regular civilian clothing.

As Sakura and Kakashi went on ahead, I looked at Sai, and he looked right back, eyes void of emotion as usual.

I smiled.

His lips curved a bit and I walked closer to him until I was only an inch away. I placed my hands on his shoulders and experimentally tested him. I gently kissed him, lips parted just a little bit. Surprisingly, he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist to bring me closer, until my body was pressed up against his.

We've never kissed before now, and it surprised me how intense it was. It rivaled the ones that had occurred between me and Shika even...

After a moment, he broke the kiss and started into my eyes, and I was lost in their depths. It was like I was in a trance when he pressed his lips to my neck. I cocked it to the side, allowing him more access, moaning a bit when his teeth scraped at my skin, sucking gently with his lips.

The moan stopped him, startling both of us. He stepped away, just as I did. I grinned at him, my face on fire; a blush that rivaled Hinata. I was embarrassed, yes, but it wouldn't stop me. I took his hand in mine and we began walking towards the village that would be our new home for the next six months.

As we walked through the gate, we were nodded at by the ninja guarding the entrance. It was surprisingly easy to get inside.

I smiled pleasantly and in excitement, I pulled Sai into a brisk walk, wanting to see our home.

It was a cozy looking home. It was a two story, white with blue shutters and a blue roof. A white picket fence.

If only we were normal...

If we were normal...then maybe we could stay here...and my child would be able to live in this house with me and Sai and we'd get a pet dog for them and they'd play with it in the yard.

If we were normal, maybe me and Sai would be able to get married...

If we were normal...me and Sai probably wouldn't have even met...unless it was by pure chance.

If we were normal, I'd be with Shika right now. He'd have never would've met Temari and we'd be together. Our child wouldn't have a broken home. It would be whole. I wanted it to be whole.

...

...

...

But we're not...normal that is.

And we'll never be normal.

I smile sadly at Sai and when we get to the door, he swept me off my feet. I let out a startled shriek.

"What are you doing?" He smiled down at me.

"A husband carry's his new bride over the threshold of their home. It is tradition."

I giggle. "Dummy." Wrapping my arms around his shoulders to balance myself, I lean my head against his chest.

"Ah, but I'm your dummy, so it's okay." I giggle again and smile brightly at him when he sets me back on my feet in the living room. It was already furnished. The theme of the living room is obviously blue seeing as how everything in it contained a slightly different shade of the color. I walk into the kitchen and find that it was all mellowed out. Yellow.

I make a dash up stairs and to the first bedroom, it was the master bedroom. Purple. Everything was purple and black.

"I love it Sai!" I yell down the stairs. I turn to check out the extra bedroom and before I could get there, hands are covering my eyes.

"It's a surprise." I smile as he keeps his hands over my eyes and opens the door, walking slowly in the room until I'm sure we're in the center of it. When he removes his hands I feel tears stinging my eyes.

A room for the baby.

In case I had it here.

I wanted to cry so I did.

"Sai..." He looked at me knowingly and just wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest. He let me stay there until I was all done. When I had control over myself I smiled at him, some tears still swam in my eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much."

This time, when I kiss him, it's much different. The flame between us burned much slower and was hotter than ever before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my all into it.

His hold on me tightens and feels so good. I wrapped my legs around his waist, crossing them behind him to balance myself. His hands move from my hips, traveling down to my thighs, where he stops, and supports my weight.

I let out a low groan when he moves his mouth to my neck, nibbling with his teeth.

Mine.

That single word causes me to shudder. It feels so right.

I drag his mouth back to mine and tighten my hold.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here is the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**True Love Doesn't Always Conquer All**

**By KawaiPanda**

**Chapter Three**

We had been in this village for almost the duration of the mission, six months and twelve flies by fast when you're not looking. Soon enough my stomach was no longer the flat tone belly I was used to. It went from flat as a board to inflated like a damned beach ball. I felt bloated and like I was as big as a house.

We were done with the mission, and for that I am glad. The stress of pregnancy is hard on me, especially now. I am so lucky Sai is here with me; otherwise, I don't know what I'd do. He is great to me. I know he'll be a good father to our child. At night, when we lay down in our bed, he strokes my large stomach and whispers to the baby.

This makes it stop kicking, and sooths the baby so it is no longer restless and I can sleep.

Sakura wasn't surprised to see that I'm pregnant. The way me and Sai carry on, she is thoroughly convinced that he is the father of the child. Kakashi-sensei doesn't comment on the subject, I think he is shocked to see how Sai acts with me. After all, he is not a very emotional person.

I love Sai. I even tell him so many times a day. He doesn't really say anything back when I do, but I know he is pleased.

Today should be the day that we are able to leave and go back to Konaha. Kakashi and Sakura say that we've got all that we need. I really hate that we have to go, but it can't be helped. I will miss our house though, and the memories that we've created here.

I remember the night we decided names for the baby.

"_Have you given any thoughts to a name yet?" Sai asked out of the blue. He and I were currently curled up under the blankets, and he was tracing random patterns on my ever growing tummy. _

"_Not really." I murmur. _

"_Ino." His voice is stern, as if to scold me. _

"_What?" I shrug. "I still have time." _

"_Not even two months left." _

I'm quiet for a moment, thinking.

"_How about this. Emiko for a girl and Mamoru for a boy?"_

"_Lovely. You just randomly come up with these names?" He is all knowing. _

"_Yup." I answer proudly. _

"_They're great names." _

He stops moving his finger, and looks at me with an intense look that warms me up all over. I blush.

We're silent for a moment, and the air around us intensifies with sexual tension.

He moves to where he's more aligned with my body, and pulls me over top of him.

"_Sai." _

He begins teasing me, sucking gently on my neck, nipping every once in a while.

"_Hmm?" He doesn't stop, and I bite back a moan. _

"_We can't have sex! What about the baby?" He pulls my tank top up over my head and tosses it to the floor. _

"_Why do you think you're on top?" He asks, and his mouth trails down. I can't help but slip my fingers under his shirt and run my fingers over his chest. _

"_But Sai, I'm seven months pregnant, and fat. You don't want to see me naked." Trying to convince him that he doesn't want this. Before, when I wasn't as large, I had no problem with sex, but now, I'm totally self conscious. _

"_Quite the contrary my dear. The view of you is lovely." I flush with pleasure. _

"_You really think so?" _

"_Of course. I would never lie to you." I giggle, and he proceeds to ravage me. I let him. _

I'm really going to miss it here.

Sakura was going to have a hard time though. She got really attached to the children at the hospital that she worked with. I had to help her stop crying the other night because she was so sad to leave them.

I hear the door open, and turn to it to greet Sai.

"Ready to leave yet?"

"Hai." I say, rather reluctantly.

"Okay, Sakura and Kakashi are on their way over."

He grabs our bags from their position on the floor next to my feet and slings them over his shoulder.

I giggle for no reason and he lifts his brow at me.

I shake my head and say, "I love you, Sai."

He is quiet a moment before he speaks up. "I love you too, Ino."

My eyes widen with shock because he never said it back to me before, then they soften.

"Oh Sai." I step to him, place my hands on his shoulder and kiss him.

We stand there, kissing like that for several minutes before a cough behind Sai alerts us that Sakura and Kakashi have arrived.

We break apart slowly, grinning like the fools in love that we are.

When we finally give them our attention, Sakura's eyebrow is raised.

"Ready you love birds?"

"Hai." We answer simultaneously.

"Then lets head out."

XxXxXxX

"Run!"

I am broken out of my thoughts by the shout. It was Kakashi.

"What?" Sakura demands. We had been heading back to village at a fairly speedy pace, maybe not even an hour away from Konaha, with Kakashi following behind at a slower pace to make sure we weren't being followed.

"Enemy ninja! They must have figured out we were spies! Go, go, go!" We jump through the trees at full speed. "Sai, you and I will stay behind and let the girls get reinforcements."

"Hai!" We stop, and before we leave them behind, I give Sai a kiss with all the feeling I have for him in it. It said be careful and I love you without me actually saying it. Then Sakura and I are off, heading back as fast as we can. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, but ignore it. Before we get out of hearing range, I hear a clash of metal, and know they've caught up.

We make it there in less than ten minutes.

Sakura and I head straight for the hokage's office. We interrupt a meeting, but it doesn't matter.

"M'Lady! Ambush!"

There is a fury of activity as ninja are sent to help Kakashi and Sai, and when the ninja are gone (Gai, Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune, lead by Sakura to the location of the battle) do they finally notice me.

They being everyone of the rookie nine (except a certain few such as Sasuke, and Sakura) as well as the students of Gai, and Temari and Kankuro, and not to forget Lady Tsunade.

"Ino! You're fat!" Naruto kindly points out.

"I'm not fat, I'm eight months pregnant you idiot." I refuse to look in Shikamaru's direction when I say this.

"You're pregnant?" This answer creates chaos, and they all speak among themselves except for the ones that are normally quiet.

"Well, I hope that's a baby in there." I rub my stomach. The pain is a little longer this time, but still brief, so I can easily ignore it.

"When are you due Ino?" Tsunade inquires. Everyone quiets down so they can listen.

"The end of the month."

"And you accepted that mission, knowing full well that you could have delivered while you were there."

"Hai. I thought it through before I agreed."

"Who's the father?" I bite my lip at this.

"Yeah, who's the unlucky guy that fathered your offspring?" Kiba snickers. I glare at him before turning back to Tsunade.

"The father is-" In comes a ninja, interrupting me.

"Lady Tsunade, your medical skills are required! By the time we got there, one may be dead, and the other was critically injured."

The breath is stolen from me. "No. No, no, no."

"I'll be right behind you." Tsunade stands quickly. He nods and leaves.

I am deaf to the world, and it takes someone shaking me to make me snap back to reality.

"Ino! Are you alright? You should sit down! You look pale." Choji says, holding my shoulders.

"No." I whisper.

"Ino?"

"No! No, No, NO! SAI!" I scream, holding my stomach. The cramps are getting worse, with less time in between each.

My water breaks and all hell breaks loose.

"Ino! Oh, Kami!"

I double over and curl into a ball, screaming. Time passes and I feel arms around me, lifting my up and carrying me to another location. I don't see or hear anything. Not really. Everything is a blur. And then I somehow find myself at the hospital, nurses and doctors rushing around me.

"You have to push!" The doctor commands me. I am startled, and tears swell up in my eyes.

"I can't!" I cry.

"If you don't, the baby will die!" He yells at me.

"I don't care, I want Sai." I turn away from the man, laying on my side. I ignore the pain of the contractions.

"Ino!" Sakura cries as she jogs into the room. "What's wrong, what's going on?"

"She is fully dilated, but refuses to push. At this rate both will die." The doctor informs her, and then leaves the room fed up with me.

Sakura turns to me, tears in her eyes. "Ino, don't do this."

"I can't. I can't do this without him."

"You know he wouldn't want you to do this. And besides Ino, he's alive. Unconsious, but alive." Oh thank Kami! He's alive. And then I feel another contraction, and ride out the pain.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'll be the best mommy to you that I can be." I rub my stomach, and sigh. Then comes the next contraction, and I push. The pain is excruciating, way worse than when I was just ignoring it.

I breath heavy and scream with the effort of my next push, which attracts the attention of the doctors in the near area, drawing them inside the room. The man that tried to convince me before takes his place in front of me, barely getting there in time to catch my baby as I finally give birth.

Immediately screams of protest fill the room.

"It's a girl!"

I fall back to the bed in exhaustion.

So I have a little Emiko.

I fall asleep before I get a chance to hold her.

* * *

**A/N: In this redone version, I decided not to kill of Sai. But he is in a coma. So, we'll see how it goes from there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next. For those of you who don't know, I am working on a series about several of the naruto kunoichi. You should check out the two I already have out. Ino and Temari. Tenten and Hinata's will be out soon. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**True Love Doesn't Always Conquer All**

**By KawaiPanda**

**Chapter Four**

"So, we're grandparents." Mom says quietly, cradling my daughter in her arm, whom I had just given birth to less than an hour ago. My little girl stares up at her with wide blue eyes.

Dad is sitting in the chair next to the bed mumbling about how his little girl just had a little girl of her own, how too young I am and such. I can't really make out anything but every third word or so.

"What did you name her?" Mom asks.

"Emiko. Her name is Emiko."

"And that Sai boy, the one that is in a coma, he is the father?"

I am silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and begin to start the lies. I hate that they have to be the first ones I lie to, but no one can know. No one. "Hai, he is."

She nods, accepting everything so easily and goes back to the staring contest with her grandchild.

All is silent (except for dad's muttering) for about ten minutes before the doctor comes in.

"Your daughter was lucky. If you hadn't began pushing when you did, she might have died."

I say nothing.

Dad looks up then, and at me but doesn't say anything. We have a staring contest.

After a moment he stands and takes Emiko from my mother and places her in my arms before dragging mom out of the room. She doesn't protest for once at his man handling.

I watch silently as they leave, then turn to the doctor once more.

"You have named her?"

"Hai. Emiko." She coos at me, waving her chubby little arms at me, and takes one of my fingers into her hands. She seems bright for her age. A little too active. But then, with her father being a genius... it was bound to happen.

The doctor writes on his clip board.

"Since we're unsure of any complications coming from the delayed birth, we're keeping you and the baby here for an extra day, just to make sure you're both okay." He then leaves and I am left alone with my child.

She fits perfectly in my arms.

When I first laid eyes on her, I could tell immediately she was going to grow up looking like her father. She has some dark brown fuzz for hair, and I know it will be nothing like mine. The only thing she got from me is her eyes. And from the look of wisdom in them, I know she'll have an IQ that will rival Shikamaru's.

I sigh, and she giggles at me, somehow making fun of my delima.

Then, after a knock on the door, I turn to see several people standing in the doorway, Shikamaru and Temari included. They all enter the room and surround the bed.

The girls, even Temari, all coo at Emiko, who wiggles in delight.

"I can see that she looks like Sai, in the face a little." Sakura says. I look at said face in question and see only Shikamaru's cheeks, his eyebrows, his chin. I can barely keep myself from glancing at him to compare them. Wondering what else of his she has.

"Can I hold her?" Choji asks. I hold her out and he takes her into his arms. Little Emi takes to him immediately.

"She's gorgeous. I hope our children will be as cute as her." I hear Temari saying to Shikamaru. I look at him then, and he sees my raised brow and merely grunts at Temari.

"What did you name her?" Tenten asks.

"Emiko."

"Who came up with that?" Kiba asks with his normal rude tone.

"I did. Sai loved it."

Kiko sneezes, and Choji, in fear of breaking her, hands her back to me. She glances at me, and from the look in her eyes, I know she's hungry. I unbutton the first few buttons and place her to my breast, against the verbal protests of Kiba and other males in the room. She latches to my nipple easily and sucks at the milk greedily.

"Ino! Seriously?" Kiba demands.

"She's the one that's hungry, talk to her, not me." I counter. Why should I be embarrassed. It's a very natural thing. And besides, I happen to know my breasts are perfect.

"Ugh."

I shrug, careful not to jar her with the movement. Everyone leaves to give me some privacy, but I call out to my long time teammate who isn't my ex.

"Hey Choji?"

"Yeah?" He asked, cheeks flushed.

"Would it be okay if I stay with you for a few days once they release me? Dad kicked me out." I wince when she pulls too hard during the feeding.

"But… Why would Inoichi kick you out?" He asks, and I notice he is having a hard time not outright staring at my breasts. I shake my head with a small smile.

"I just had a baby and I'm not married."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I don't mind."

"Thanks." And then she's done, fast asleep. I nimbly rebutton my top and settle Emi in my arms. "It'll only be for a few days, until I can get Tsunade to release me as a ninja and I can become a civilian and get an apartment."

"You're going to become a civilian?"

"Yeah. This way I can take care of my daughter." He nods in agreement.

"Well, I'll get the place ready for you. Take care Ino." I nod, and slip Emi into the plastic crib they had wheeled her in, preparing for sleep when I hear someone come to stand beside the bed.

Shikamaru. And he doesn't look too happy.

"Is she really Sai's?" His voice is low and anger is laced in the words.

"What's it to you?" I ask, eyes narrow.

"I think I am owed an explanation."

I lift a brow and snort. "I don't owe you anything."

"So, as soon as we broke up, you were with him, fucking?" I narrow my eyes at this. What did he take me as, a whore? The ass.

"Like you can talk."

He shook his head in denial. "We're not talking about me and Temari; we're talking about you and Sai."

"Well if we're going to talk about him, we should bring her up too. After all, you were with her a week after we broke up! I didn't start dating Sai after I learned about you and her." I growl.

"So you got pregnant to get back at me?" He demanded.

I snort and speak with sarcasm heavily laced in my reply. "Oh, yeah. I got pregnant just to get back at you Shikamaru."

"You were the one to break up with me in case you forget." He snarled, losing his composure by the minute.

Emiko was out like a log. I'm surprised she wasn't awake because he was getting louder with every reply. I find myself rising to the occasion.

"You didn't even wait for me to explain why before you got with that bitch!"

"Okay, then why?" I take a calming breath.

"Because we were going to fast… because I wanted to slow down." I explain.

"So you couldn't tell me that, instead of breaking up with me?" He growls.

"I didn't know what else to do! I was scared Shika!" I stop, and take a deep breath to cool my temper. I didn't want to wake Emi.

"Did you even love me?"

"I…" I close my eyes, takign a second to clear my head, and then look back at him. Steeling myself. "Yes. I always loved you. I still love you. Your-" _the father of my child_, but I stop myself before I say the words.

"Your what?"

"Nothing. Just go. She's waiting for you." We both knew whom I was referring to.

"You never did say if he was the father."

I take a deep breath and lie. Again. "Yes. He's her father. Now go away."

His eyes harden and he complies.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
